bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Bodies in the Lab
Two Bodies in the Lab is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Bones. Summary The episode begins with Dr. Brennan agreeing to meet "a friend" she chats with online. Dr. Daniel Goodman, arrives and tells her that they have a new case, a mob boss of the Cugini family. Booth arrives with Special Agent James Kenton, who had been working undercover with the chief suspects for the murder, the Romano family, for two years. However, Booth receives a more important case that needs their attention, a female victim who had been tied up and fed to dogs. Booth informs Brennan of a similar case that he had worked on, and that his prime suspect, Kevin Hollings, had gone free because of insufficient evidence. Brennan leaves to go on her date with the man she had met on the internet, David Simmons. As she is about to reach the restaurant she is almost shot but was saved when she bent down to retrieve her dropped cell phone. While her colleagues are concerned for her, Brennan refuses to stop work, claiming that the best way to find the murderers would be to have her on the case, and then therefore they would catch her attacker too. Despite Brennan's wishes, Booth brings in her date, David, as a suspect, pointing out he would have known where to find her. Booth expresses to Brennan and David his discomfort with the entire "internet thing". Then when Booth says that it is "creepy" to Brennan while David is in the room, David says that he doesn't want to "get in the way of anything", referring to Brennan and Booth, which he has mistaken for a couple. Shocked at David's misinterpretation of their relationship both Booth and Brennan set David straight and vehemently deny that there is any attraction between them. Angela manages to identify the victim as Penny Hamilton, a college student, and Brennan attempts to use an experimental method to identify the gun used on the mafia victim. Zack correctly finds one of the knives used on the college student and realizes that the murder weapon had a nick in the blade, making it distinctive. Booth and Brennan visit the home of the man Booth suspects of the murder of the college girl, Kevin Hollings. They find a knife with no nick on the blade, and a collection of thousands of keys. While Hollings refuses to talk, Brennan realizes that the keys could be what was used to gouge out the eyes of the victim, and orders a photo of each key to be taken to match with the markings on the skull, prior to their release. Concerned for her safety, Booth accompanies Brennan home. After some mild objection from Brennan on the subject, the two seem to settle in and begin listening to music on Brennan's CD player. Booth appears taken aback at Bennan's wide array of jazz music saying that he thought "all that free form stuff might be a little too much for you." After that Booth finds a Foreigner CD and begins playing "Hot Blooded" and he begins to dance to it and after some coaxing, Brennan begins to dance with him. David calls to check up on Brennan and Brennan reveals that Booth is with her. Booth seems worried that David might have gotten the wrong impression and could believe that Booth being there was of a more social or even sexual nature than in actuality but Brennan dismisses his worries. Booth breaks the awkward silence that settles in by asking her if she has anything to drink and when Brennan goes to get it for him, he stops her saying that he's not her guest and goes to get it himself. However, there is an explosion and Booth is heavily injured. After he is taken to the hospital, he assigns Kenton the job of protecting Brennan. The chemicals used in the explosion are identified as belonging to the company for which Hollings works. Hodgins visits Booth where they realize that Hollings was being framed and that it must be someone from within the lab. Brennan is kidnapped by Kenton and taken to a warehouse where he ties her up and is prepared to kill her in the same way as the previous victim. Booth saves Brennan by shooting Kenton. Booth returns to the hospital and Brennan cancels her date in order to spend time with Booth as he recovers. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Daniel Goodman - Jonathan Adams Guest Cast * Kevin Hollings - Greg Ellis * Jamie Kenton - Adam Baldwin * David Simmons - Coby Ryan McLaughlin * Lewis Slater - Ron Marasco * FBI Agent Sanders - Adam Lieberman * Carlo Romano Featured Music *"Hot Blooded" - Foreigner *"A Pain That I'm Used To" - Depeche Mode *"Walking on Moonlight" - Brookville Notes In this episode Brennan says "tell Cam to save the excrement for Hodgins" yet Cam has not come into the show yet The film that Brennan and Booth are watching at the end is The Grapes of Wrath starring Henry Fonda. Quotes *'Simmons': Okay. I'm sorry. Did I miss something? 'Cause I don't want to get in the way, or between... *'Brennan': What? Uh, no. *'Booth': No. No. God. *'Simmons': Well, then, maybe we could reschedule dinner? *'Booth': No! *'Brennan:' Sure. *'Brennan': I am probably more valuable here. *'Booth': No, you are definitely more valuable alive. All right? I am not leaving you alone. Come on. *'Zack': If it's so dangerous here, why are you leaving us? *'Booth': Big strong guy like you, you can take care of yourself. *'Booth': Did the techs get all the evidence from the scene? *'Brennan': Yes Booth, I was there, they were very thorough and I was very annoying. External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1